


Someday

by SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: After learning Diana knows he sang to return her back to her human self, Batman decides to have a talk with Diana. A little one shot that takes place after This Little Piggy.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone I thought I'd bring you a happy little one shot. Picks up where "This Little Piggy" ends.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS CHARACTERS

Bruce continued to watch Diana walk down the hall, his face forming a smirk. She was sneaky, and he was going to ask her how she knew about the song, but first, he had to catch up to her. He took a step down the hall, ready to follow her, when a hand was placed on his arm. He quickly turned, his smirk fading when he saw who was standing next to him. "I already thanked you," he murmured.

He watched as Zatanna pulled her hand back, her eyes narrowing, as she stared him in the eye. "Hello to you too," she said, her voice full of annoyance. She stepped in front of him, however she quickly crossed her arms over her chest when she saw him glance over her shoulder and down the hall. A sudden realization hit her face. "Oh," she whispered, "I interrupted something."

Bruce shifted his eyes to look at her, his lips still forming a straight line. The way she spoke was more of a statement than a question, and as much as he didn't want to accept it, she was right. He wanted to at least speak to Diana, figure out how she knew about the singing, but he wasn't sure he would be satisfied with just talking to her. He had nearly lost Diana today, and although it went against everything that was logical, he wanted to feel her in his arms, hold her close, and let her know just how much she meant to him.

"I have no idea what you mean," he finally said. He quickly placed his arms near his side, allowing his cape to envelope his body. He was closing himself off, letting her know there was nothing more to say to her.

Zatanna, having knowing Batman for some time now, got the hint. "Okay, okay," she said, raising her hands, signalling her surrender. Bruce took a step down the hall, stepping past Zatanna, ignoring her furrowed eyebrows. "She's going to want to hear you sing again."

Bruce froze. He hunched his back before he turned slowly to face her. "What do you mean again?" he asked. His mind went to minutes before when Diana had begun humming his rendition of 'Am I Blue'. "What did you do?"

Zatanna smirked. "She was terrified that Circe had made you do something terrible to get her back." She took a step towards him, her eyes narrowing before she whispered, "She thought you revealed your identity and she was terrified something was going to happen to you." She looked him in the eye and added, "Or worse, Bruce she was afraid would hate her for putting your identity and mission as Batman in jeopardy."

Bruce opened his mouth, shocked, but quickly closed it a moment later, however he wasn't quick enough to hide his surprise from Zatanna. "What did you show her?" he asked, taking a step towards his friend. Had she shown Diana their conversation in her dressing room, where he had admitted there was something between the two of them? Diana had been so adamant on the roof to pursue a relationship, see if he was feeling the same thing she was. He had turned her down, thinking of all the logical reasons why the two of them couldn't be together, however he knew it was all a facade. He wanted to be with Diana, wanted to be the one to make her happy, but he was afraid; Afraid of letting her in, afraid of letting her get hurt. If anything tonight should have been confirmation that a relationship between the two was a bad idea, but he couldn't get over the feeling of emptiness that filled his soul when she wasn't near his side. He thought he had lost her forever and the thought alone shook him to his core.

Zatanna smiled. "I only showed her you singing," she said. "I didn't show her the conversation in the dressing room."

Bruce nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Thank you seemed too formal. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, he truly was. He was just so unused to need others' help, so when it came down to thanking them, he was at a lost for words. "No need to thank me again," Zatanna said, turning on her heel. "Just tell her how you feel or I will."

With that she walked away, leaving Bruce to stand there, stone faced. She wouldn't, would she?

He shook his head clear, before turning back towards the hallway Diana had disappeared down. As he began to walk down the corridor his mind began to race. What if he was right before? What if getting into a relationship with Diana was a terrible idea? What if it was a great idea? Was this still something she wanted? Where had she gone?

He continued to walk, going past the commissary, the monitor womb, and the training rooms. There was only one place left to look; her room. He walked up to her door, his heart racing when he stopped in front of the piece of steel. 'What are you doing?' his mind screamed, 'You're going to screw her up. Leave now.' But for the first time in his life, he shook his thoughts clear and ignored all logical reasoning. Without another thought he typed in Diana's door code, let the door slide open, and stepped inside. He listened to the door slide shut behind him and he let out a quiet sigh.

"Diana," he whispered, taking a look around the dark room. Was she asleep? Had he woken her up? Maybe he should leave, she had had a long day after all.

Bruce took a step towards her bed, a sigh of relief leaving his lips when he saw the empty bed. He looked around the room and noticed her boots laid on the floor. Next to her boots were the pieces of her uniform, tossed on the floor, leaving a trail towards the bathroom. How had he not noticed the sound of her shower running?

'Crap,' he thought to himself. He knew they hadn't even spoken about their mutual feelings, but he couldn't help the thoughts of stripping down himself and joining her. His body pressed against hers, the hot water running down her muscular frame as his arms wrapped around her keeping her close. The thought alone caused him to groan.

He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the shower turn off until it was too late. He looked up just in time to see Diana walk out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her soaking hair, one towel wrapped around her wet body. He watched as she reached up and pulled off the towel from her hair before she looked up and spotted Bruce. She jumped back a bit, startled to see him standing by the door, before she dropped the towel in her hands. "Bruce," she squeaked, before she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, making sure to keep the towel around her body secure. When she had composed herself, she reached down and grabbed her fallen towel, before she used it to ring out her hair. "To what do I owe this visit?" she asked, turning away from him and walking towards her dresser.

Bruce watched her walk away, his breath catching in the back of his throat. She had her hair pulled to the front of her body, allowing Bruce to see her long neck and slender shoulders. Oh how he wanted to have his lips on that alluring neck of hers. He shook his head clear again and let out a small cough, hoping it would distract Diana from hearing the small groan that escaped his lips. Her body was already affecting his and she hadn't done anything. "We need to talk," he finally said, watching as Diana pulled a shirt out of the dresser. "Is that mine?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on the shirt as she tossed it onto the bed.

Diana turned to face Bruce, her cheeks displaying a faint hue of pink. "I may have taken it the last time I was in the manor," she admitted, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Bruce smirked. She was wearing his shirt? What else was she doing that he didn't know? "I didn't expect the Princess to be a thief," he said with a small smile. "And the world thinks you're innocent."

Diana looked up at Bruce, an eyebrow raising, before she stood from the bed. "I assure you, I'm no thief," she said as she walked towards Bruce. She watched as he took a step back, his back hit the door, before she stepped even closer to him. "And I am not as innocent as you would like to think," she whispered, a devious smile forming on her face when she heard Bruce's breath catch in his throat again. "Now what's the real reason you're here?" she asked, her hands resting on her hips. She looked him in the eye, lingering for a moment, before her eyes gazed down to his lips.

Bruce looked at her and took a deep breath. He noticed her gaze shift down his face and he nearly choked when she began to bite her bottom lip. God, what was this woman doing to him?

"I know Zatanna showed you what I did," he said. He watched as Diana continued to stare at him, her eyes shifting from his lips to his covered neck.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Thank you.". She took a step closer to Bruce, closing the already small gap between the two of them, and let out a small sigh. "I know that must've been difficult, to put yourself in that situation," she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, "To let yourself be vulnerable."

Bruce looked down at Diana. He could feel his breath on her face and it made him want nothing more than those perfectly plumb lips on his own. "You were worth it," he said quietly.

Diana smiled before she stepped closer to him. She reached her hand up and pulled down his cowl, allowing her to look into his beautiful blue eyes for the first time in what felt like years. She saw the emotion he had been hiding, too afraid to let anyone in, and she knew that she wanted to be the one to teach him not to be afraid. She was in love with this man, Bruce Wayne and Batman, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore. "Your reasons for us to not be together," she began, sliding her hand down his face, until she was cupping his cheek.

"Are valid reasons," he whispered.

Diana began to stroke his cheek with her thumb, letting the stubble from his five o clock shadow gently prick her finger. "You and I know that's bullshit," she whispered back, her hand never leaving his face.

Bruce closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Diana's hand on his skin. "I know," he said, giving Diana a small smile. He opened his eyes, widening them when he saw Diana inches away from his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He looked into Diana's eyes, getting lost in the deep blue of her irises.

"I know," Diana said, before she moved her hand to the back of Bruce's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

She quickly pulled away and searched Bruce's eyes for an answer to her unspoken question, before she kissed him again, this time letting her lips linger a bit longer before pulling away once more.

Bruce closed his eyes. "Diana," he whispered, his forehead resting against hers. "I don't want to ruin you," he said, his voice cracking.

Diana closed her eyes, letting her senses enjoy everything. She could hear Bruce's irregular breathing, his shaky breaths letting her know he was scared. She could smell him; a scent she couldn't particularly explain but loved none the less. She could feel his breath on her face, and she knew if they were going to have a chance, tonight was the night to make things happen.

"You won't," she responded, pulling him into another kiss. This time, however, Bruce kissed her back.

He quickly pulled off his gauntlets and stripped off his gloves, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her softly, at first, wanting her to know just how much she meant to him. However, the longer the two kissed, the more passionate their kisses became.

Diana was the first to respond, letting out a soft moan, which sparked something inside of Bruce. In one swift movement he had her against the door as his lips began to trail down her neck, kissing every piece of exposed skin, before making their way to her shoulders.

"Bruce," Diana moaned, lifting her head to give him better access.

"We can stop," he said in between kisses, making his way back up her neck to her lips.

Diana opened her eyes and looked at him. "Don't you dare," she said, before letting out another moan, making Bruce melt.

He crashed his lips onto hers, letting her moan against his lips, as his hands trailed up to his suit. He began to undo his cape, letting it fall to the floor near his feet, before he kicked it aside. His utility belt was the next thing to come off, landing on the ground with a small thud. He pulled away from Diana, trying to calm his labored breathing, before he gave her a large grin. He placed a finger on the edge of her towel, before looking her in the eye, asking her if it was okay to continue.

Diana nodded, and Bruce quickly pulled off her towel, chuckling when Diana let out a gasp with the sudden assault of the cold air on her naked body. His hands quickly went to grip her hips and he pulled her close. "You're so damn beautiful," he said into her ear, before he placed a kiss behind her ear, making Diana shutter.

His hands trailed up her body, stopping just under her breasts. Diana's breath caught in her throat, anticipating his next move. "Bruce," she said with a another moan, "Please."

Bruce nodded and leaned down to capture her lips in another passionate kiss. His strong arms wrapped around her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Without a word he walked them to the bed and carefully placed her down on top of her silk sheets. He pulled the top of his uniform off and let it fall to the floor, watching as Diana smiled up at him. My god, she was beautiful, and here she was, finally his.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked, concerned about why he hadn't done anything for a few moments.

Bruce shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was trying to enjoy this moment, he didn't want the thought of losing her filling his mind.

"Bruce, please. Tell me."

Bruce looked down at Diana before letting out a groan and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I almost lost you tonight Diana," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I almost lost you and I never got to tell you I love you. I'm in love with you.

Diana scooted closer to Bruce and rested her hand on his bare shoulder. "It's okay, you have me now," she said. She placed a hand on his thigh and gave a gentle squeeze, before kissing his shoulder sweetly. "And I love you too, you stubborn stubborn man."

Bruce turned to look at Diana, shocked with her confession. How could someone as perfect as Diana be in love with someone as damaged as him? He, however, didn't get a chance to say another word, as Diana had pulled him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She began to straddle his hips with her legs, before she leaned down and kissed him, earning a small moan from the man beneath her.

Bruce placed his hand on her bare ass and gave it a small squeeze, smiling when he heard Diana gasp, before he rested his hand on her upper thigh. Diana's hands began to roam over his bare chest, letting her fingers gingerly trail over the multitude of scars that decorated his body. He knew under any other circumstance he would have shied away from her touch, but he wanted to discover every inch of her body, and he knew she wanted to do the same.

Bruce was quickly brought of out of his thought when Diana gently bit on his bottom lip, causing him to release another moan. His pants were suddenly too tight for comfort, but the way Diana had him pinned under her, he could do nothing about it. "I feel like I'm at an unfair disadvantage," she said against his lips, her fingers teasing the waistband of his bottoms. She quickly trailed kisses down his body, making sure to cover every inch of his exposed skin, before she got off of his body.

Bruce let out a discontent sigh when he felt her warm body leave his, however he soon let out a rough gasp when she pulled down his bottoms, leaving him in a pair of briefs and his boots. "So Batman is a briefs man."

Bruce kicked his boots off before sitting up, smirking when he saw her standing near his knees. "Batman wears briefs, because they keep certain things secure," he said, his eyes flashing down to his erection. "Bruce Wayne, on the other hand, prefers boxers."

Diana chuckled. "I know. I have a pair of those too."

Bruce let out a laugh. "Of course you do, you thief."

Diana shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, however she was silenced when Bruce pulled her into his lap and placed his mouth around one of her perfect nipples. She let out a sharp gasp, before letting out another moan, her hands finding their way into Bruce's hair and pulling him closer. He wrapped Diana's legs around his waist, before gently setting her bare bottom onto his erection, letting out a moan when she instinctively began to grind against him.

"You can't do that Princess," he groaned, kissing her chest in between her breasts.

Diana ignored him and moved her hips once more, watching as Bruce closed his eyes as a new wave of pleasure hit him. He flipped them over so that she was now laying on the bed, before he stood and pulled off his briefs, finally allowing Diana to see what she had been grinding on. The shock in her eyes was short lived, as he jumped on top of her, using his strong arms to support himself over her. He took one more look at her naked body beneath him before asking, "Are you sure?"

Diana answered with a nod. Bruce leaned down and kissed her softly, before pushing into her. He stopped when she let out a gasp, but she was quick to urge him to continue, which he did, until he was fully enveloped by her body. He began to move slowly, wanting this moment to last forever. He continued his thrusts, moaning with Diana as they enjoyed the feeling of each other.

Diana let out his name with another moan, before she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him close. Bruce bent down and kissed her lips, before he began to thrust faster. He continued his thrusting, periodically moaning Diana's name, finding himself coming closer to the end with every moan Diana released.

"Bruce," she whispered, "I'm-"

Bruce covered her mouth with his own and began to thrust faster, harder, groaning when he felt Diana come undone. He watched as she gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white, as she let out loud moan, a few curses in Greek following soon after. He soon followed, letting out a few moans, her name, and a string of curses of his own. He pulled out of Diana and fell onto the bed next to her. He watched as she continued to pant, trying to regain her breath, before he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked, turning to face Bruce.

Bruce flashed her a smile before opening his arms. Diana quickly crawled into Bruce's opened arms, laying her head on his chest and wrapping one of her legs over his waist. "I can't believe it took me so long to do this."

"The sex?"

"Well, yeah." Diana flicked Bruce in the chest. "Ow," he said, rubbing the spot on his chest Diana had hit. "What I meant was everything. Telling you how I feel, letting myself be open to us." He placed his hand on top of Diana's and squeezed. "The sex was just a bonus."

Diana chuckled. "Remind me to thank Zatanna," she said, letting out a yawn. She snuggled up to Bruce, who pulled the sheet up and around their bodies, before resting his hand on her shoulder. "Bruce," she said softly.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to make you sing for me someday."

Bruce chuckled. "Someday Princess, someday."

"I love you Bruce," Diana said, her eyes closing, ready to rest after the long and exciting day she had just had.

Bruce began to stroke her hair, content with how everything had turned out. "I love you too Diana," he said, closing his eyes as well. He listened to Diana's deep breathing, signalling she had fallen asleep, before he let out another smile. It didn't take long for sleep to consume him, and for the first time since he was eight, he hadn't dreamed of his parents death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this! Let me know :)


End file.
